fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Renewal (Chapter)
Renewal is Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in The Midmire. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items *Bullion M from North Thief *Wyrmslayer from central Thief *Master Seal from South Thief *Seraph Robe from south-western Thief Strategy The player must fight off a group of Plegians sent by Gangrel to stop their retreat. The only objective in this level is to defeat Mustafa, although there are plenty of other items that should not be missed. The Thieves move slowly and each one carries valuables, and Mustafa's group won't deal with them. It is best to bring high-movement units to catch up to the Thieves before they escape with the valuables, which include a Master Seal, Bullion (M), Wyrmslayer, and a Seraph Robe. Some reinforcements may arrive, but only deal with them if you are going for experience points; defeat Mustafa if your units are not strong enough. In addition, the Plegian (Including Mustafa's and Mustafa himself) units gradually have their overall stats decreased. This may be largely due to the fact that the soldiers start to feel more and more guilty about their violent actions against the Ylissean. This will not affect the 3 Ruffian enemies. Therefore, it is possible to level grind a little bit with the extra reinforcements that will appear, but don't get into it too much; the Plegians can still prove to be lethal, though much less so. Reinforcements Several Wyvern Riders appear from the forts on the right on turn 5. Two more then appear from the forts on the left. Hard mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 6 (from the western forts): **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Steel Axe **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Hand Axe * Turn 7 (from the eastern forts): **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Steel Axe **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Hand Axe * Turn 8 ** 1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Steel Axe (from south-eastern fort) ** 1 Barbarian L 11 w/ Steel Axe (from south-western fort) ** 1 Soldier L13 w/ Steel Lance (from northern fort) Lunatic mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *Turn 5 (from the western forts): **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Silver Axe **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Short Axe * Turn 6 (from the eastern forts): **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Short Axe **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Silver Axe **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Silver Axe (from the south-eastern fort) * Turn 7 **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Silver Axe (from west fort) **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Short Axe (from west fort) ** 1 Soldier L13 w/ Steel Lance (from northern fort) **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Short Axe (from east fort) **1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Silver Axe (from east fort) ** 1 Wyvern Rider L13 w/ Silver Axe (from south-western fort) ** 1 Barbarian L11 w/ Silver Axe (from southern fort) Trivia * According to the CD, Henry defects at this point in time, killing many Plegian soldiers along the way. * This chapter is one of few chapters in the game where the battle preparations theme doesn't play during that phase of setup. In this case, the music from the preceding cutscene continues onto the battle preparations screen. * Due to the tone for this chapter, this is the only chapter of the entire game to play the battle music, "Don't speak her name!". * During the part where Chrom gets words of encouragement from the Sheperds, Miriel, Gaius and Cordelia were the only ones who did not appear. * If Tharja is killed in Chapter 9 instead of being recruited, she will not appear in this chapter. Category:Awakening Chapters